bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Taizou2
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Taizou2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Taizou (talk) 18:30, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi look i'm sorry if you think me removing incorrect information is some personal slight against you but i'm just trying to run a half decent wiki here and if someone adds something that i know isn't true i'm not about to leave it there. if you have some personal issues with me then talk to me about it here - you can still edit your own talk page when you're banned - but im literally just trying to document some video games and i have 0 interest in internet drama so if you're only interested in being an asshole then could i suggest you direct your energies into something more productive? like, you could start your own wiki. prove me wrong and make it better than this one. if it's good maybe i'll even come and contribute. Taizou (talk) 19:06, September 5, 2013 (UTC) The information is not incorrect. Maybe you should do research before removing things? I do have personal issues with you. You believe you are better than everyone, and just because you are an admin, you can decide what is right and wrong. People wouldn't come here if it weren't a good wiki, but if you are going to allow people to contribute, don't take their contributions away. Taizou2 on September 5, 2013 : If you're talking about "Mario 19" I've done plenty of research, believe me. that edit was not the first time I came across it. it first appeared earlier this year in a video by kevinhwsohn, who also distributed the ROM. the same applies for a string of other hacks credited to companies with 3-letter names like "TCT Corp" or "NNH Corp" or whatever. he claims he got the ROMs from a "Chinese friend" that he can't contact anymore, but the hacks are done in the same style as his own General's Son translation, even using some of the same fonts. generally they just feel like a lame attempt to recreate the style of pirate hacks, but there are other more concrete signs of them being fake, like one of them being a board game hack called "Mario Party" with a copyright date way before the real Mario Party came out. : If there's even the slightest chance that something dubious may be real I'll leave a message on the talk page and let the person argue their case, but in the case of Mario 19 & the other kevin hacks I've been dealing with that shit for way longer than that one article, no one has ever ever provided a single ounce of proof that any of them were real cart releases, and I'm sick of seeing them pop up again and again. I'll be more than happy to put the whole lot of them back in if you, or anyone, can provide a cartridge photo or any other proof that they were ever released on cart and not made by kevin or his maybe-existent-maybe-not "Chinese friend" for shits and giggles. : I absolutely do welcome all legitimate contributions but that doesn't mean I have to treat all contributions equally if I'm 99.99999% sure they're bullshit and the contributor hasn't provided any proof to back it up. I don't think I'm better than anyone but I have been researching these games for a long fucking time and I have a pretty good idea of what's real and what isn't. There's enough misinformation about pirate games around already and I don't want to propagate any of it through this wiki - if that means I have to delete some things then so be it. : Taizou (talk) 20:46, September 5, 2013 (UTC) : That doesn't even relate to my point at all. But good for you, you have a lot going for you. comment by Taizou2 :: oh well in that case I have no idea. go start your own wiki and run it however you like & see if you can't prove whatever the hell your point is. Taizou (talk) 21:23, September 5, 2013 (UTC)